Sonic Animation - Casino Night Zone
Published by blake1st '''Sonic Animation - Casino Night Zone, is a re-creation of the classic Sonic The Hedgehog 2's stage Casino Night Zone, the fourth stage in this full retaill game on the Sega Mega Drive/ Genesis. Super Sonic is the only playable character available to play as. Casino Night Zone is a casino themed level with bumpers, slot machines and flippers as gimics. Lbp.me Link General Blake1st uses the sticker panel animation to add gameplay and visuals to the level. No badinks (enemies) are included. Casino Night is predictably, a Casino atmosphere set at night! Gimics are included; Flippers to launch Sonic up in mid air, Slot Machines handing out points, Bounce Tiles creating an instant bounce, Bumpers that rack up some points and the level also features a steel blue spring to send Sonic upwards at a high speed! No rings are included however in this re-creation, mostly due to the thermo cost. Springs also make a return, bouncing Sonic to mid-air at full momentum. Bright lights fill the enviroment with imaginative colours/colors on platforms. The level structure is an exact re-creation of the original gladly. The level appears to pull off the nostalgia factor at a high rate, as the creator, blake1st, has created percise sprites like the original. The level on average takes 3-5 minutes to complete on a standard speed-run. Pyshics: The features/controls from this re-creation: Controls; *X - Jump *Left Stick - Move Features: *Slot Machine: Awarding Points when entering through it, depeding on the slots. *Flippers: Launching Sonic into mid-air instantly. *Bumpers: Awarding Points when impacting off it. *Bounce Tiles: Creating an instant bounce when touching it. *Yellow Spring: Bouncing Sonic into the air! *Red Spring: Bouncing Sonic into the air '''x2! Blue Spring: Bouncing Sonic into the air x3! Music: The music track in the level is a re-creation of the original Super Sonic Theme: thumb|left|500px History: Casino Night Zone was the fourth stage in Sonic The Hedgehog 2, coming after Aquatic Ruin Zone and and before Hill Top Zone. Casino Night was re-created in other games in the Sonic Franchise! It was a DLC/pre-order bonus for the home console version of Sonic Generations and made an appearance in Sonic Generations 3DS. Before the modern era, it was created in Sonic's first appearance in a Sonic Racing game, Sonic Drift and in Sonic's Fighters, a fighting arcade game. Super Sonic is the alternate transformation for Sonic The Hedgehog once collecting all Chaos Emeralds. Super Sonic has the ability to run quicker and jump at a higher point than regular Sonic. Super Sonic has been playable in regular stages as well as Final Bosses throughout the Sonic Franchise for 20 years Reception Sonic Animation - Casino Night has received numorous praise, complementing on its nostalgia appeal. An MM Pick was being discussed with the fans, amongst their reviews although sadly the level did not earn one in the end. To this date, Casino Night Zone has received over 10,000 views. The average number of reviews included mostly positive reactions. Here is an example of a review: RTooDee2's Review: OMG! I can honestly say that this is the first level ive played that made my jaw hit the floor. Its actually better looking than the original Sega game. Didnt finish due to a glitch but without a doubt if you can clear them glitches up then this is a big contender for an MM pick. Great Job! Fantastic! LBP2 Level Guide Review "Sonic Animation - Casino Night Zone utilizes sticker pannel animation and it's art style superbly without question. It's innovative physics that were re-created work percisely like the original although a little floaty at times. The nostalgia appeal and level design is a key feature to the {C entire level. Although I've seen missed opportunities, such as ring boxes and standard rings not being available along with enemies, of course for thermo risks, these requests can't be applied. On a music point of view, it's short but since it's looped it's easy to find it catchy as well as noticing how accurate it is from the original Super Sonic Theme. Glitches also appear, a particular glitch that occurs quite often, the Sprite Glitch. When impacting or jumping in a wrong way, sprites may over-lap each other, causing you to reset the level due to lack of movement or just messed up visuals. Nevertheless this level is unique and something special to most Sonic Fans like myself. I can resist the visuals and physics as they have huge effort put towards them and they look stunning to gaze at." Gallery 712cd6586218b433f9d4c4553be85a1d56b6c607.jpg a305ceba76b5c3272b4c562025428a968090e42f.jpg 4561c750f9834bf1b28eb10c6dcdd3a743a586b8.jpg 7813c24db0740713d0f2d14154fb0350bae8c75c.jpg F3209dfb3c0fedd06dbf4716a12de91953dfbafc.jpg Trivia: lbp.me Link: http://lbp.me/v/6h2yde Creator Link: http://lbp.me/u/blake1st Videos thumb|left|300px|Sonic The Hedgehog 2 - Casino Night Zonethumb|300px|right|Sonic Generations 3DS - Casino Night (Classic) Category:Sonic Category:Platformer Category:blake1st Category:Singleplayer Category:Animation